Heat of the moment
by WaywardArchangel
Summary: Sam fucks Gabriel in a random motel. PWP. That's all.


**NOTES: **So...this is a first in many ways:  
>- my first Supernatural work<br>- the first work that I publish on  
>- the first english work I publish<br>- my first PWP  
>So yeah..this is my very first try, so please tell me what you think of it.<br>I don't know if it's any good at all so I'll just see if I recieve death-threats for it..  
>Also: I don't own Supernatural, if i did certain people wouldn't be dead and certain pairings would be canon.<br>That's it.  
>Enjoy (?)<p>

**Heat of the moment  
><strong>

Sam usually was a patient man, he really was.  
>One ought to, spending almost their whole life with someone like Dean and his annoying habits.<br>Living in ever-the-same motel rooms and having to deal with all the crap his brother didn't like to do - like research or organizing their finances.

So Sam really was used to his patience being tempted – in every way possible.  
>Especially since he was in a relationship with the archangel Gabriel,<br>who still took his trickster-past very serious and didn't limit his teasing to only sex – much to Dean's disapproval.  
>Sam usually just laughed it off – there were things more pressing to worry about than an angel playing pranks on the older Winchester.<p>

But sometimes even Sam snapped.

Some situations were just too much to handle on a difficult day.  
>When they got back from an exhausting hunt or a long drive in the Impala,<br>when he'd spent the last day watching the people he loved getting themselves in danger.  
>When he and Gabriel had a fight or when Dean had one of his especially annoying days, Sam lost it.<p>

Like now.

As soon as the door to their motel room fell shut,  
>Sam's dufflebag hit the floor and he shrugged off his jacket.<p>

With two fast steps he paced over to Gabriel,  
>lifted the archangel up and pressed him against the wall, catching his boyfriend's lips in a rough and messy kiss.<br>Gabriel gasped lightly in surprise, burying one hand in Sam's hair  
>and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling the Hunter as close as possible.<p>

Sam pressed himself against the angel, grunting at the delicious friction of their groins – he'd been half-hard for almost an hour now.  
>Since he'd awoken in the Impala from a very hot dream starring a very hot and very naked archangel.<p>

It had taken him all of his self-control not to just grab the shorter man and have him ride him in the passenger seat,  
>but Dean would've probably killed them both, and so Sam had tried to hide his boner and waited.<p>

Until now.

Now that they were finally alone nothing in the whole of creation;  
>not his brother nor the goddamn apocalypse (if it should be about to be happening again)<br>could stop him from fucking his angel in every way he had imagined on the drive.

He let his hands roam over the small body, feeling every muscle and bone,  
>his fingers slipping under the totally unnecessary shirt Gabriel was wearing,<br>caressing the warm skin underneath while his tongue licked its way into the angel's mouth.

Gabriel's hands were clawed into Sam's shirt,  
>holding the taller man in place as they kissed, his erection hard against Sam's stomach.<br>When Sam had to pull away to take a breath,  
>his lover moved his mouth to suck and nibble at his throat,<br>but by now the hunter had lost all patience for foreplay.

He let Gabriel down to the floor again and pushed him onto his knees,  
>a silent and obvious demand.<br>Amber eyes looked up at him with lust-dilated pupils as skilled fingers quickly opened Sam's fly and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement,  
>getting them off of him together with his socks and shoes.<p>

Sam groaned of relief as his rock-hard cock finally sprang free,  
>the mere sight of Gabriel smiling up to him from his knees, trapped between the wall and Sam's dick had him leaking precome.<p>

"_You're so fucking hot, baby. So beautiful like this_", he breathed out, taking Gabriel's chin with one hand,  
>turning it up so the angel was looking directly at him.<br>Sam pushed two fingers into Gabe's mouth, forcing it open.

He saw the archangel's eyes becoming darker as he sucked eagerly on the digits,  
>before they were replaced with Sam's dick.<br>The hunter moaned shamelessly loud as Gabriel's hot mouth finally engulfed him,  
>a tongue teasing the tip, licking greedily.<p>

"_Yes_", breathed Sam out, putting one hand against the wall for support and burying the other in Gabriel's hair,  
>combing the gold brown strands with his fingers.<br>He didn't know how often he had thought of this the last hour,  
>how long he had imagined having Gabe suck him off.<p>

To feel his hot and skilled tongue on his dick, making the angel choke,  
>just how he knew it turned Gabriel on.<br>Too often to be healthy, that was for sure.

"_Yes, babe. Just like – Fuuck – just like that!_"  
>Sam panted, his hips bucking slightly into Gabriel's mouth.<br>"_Love how you – ah – take my cock..ah, fuck! Gabe, do that again..Jesus, your mouth!_"  
>Sam groaned as he kept watching Gabriel's lips stretch around his hard dick,<br>his eyes closed and one hand between his own legs, massaging the bulge in his jeans.

"_Ah..yeah, come on, Gabe. Just like that. Swallow my big cock down all the way..I know you ca – AH! Yeeeees..oh yeah, feels so good, feels so fucking amazing.._"  
>Sam felt his ability to talk slip away at the feeling of a throat coaxing around his cock.<br>He closed his eyes, leaned his head back and focused just on this wonderful feeling,  
>letting out breathy moans and gasps.<p>

He could feel a familiar heat coil behind his bellybutton,  
>but he didn't want to end this like that.<br>So, after a few more delicious moments of electrifying suction he pulled out of Gabriel's mouth,  
>admiring the sight of his wet cock only inches away from his lover's face.<br>He took a few deep breathes to cool down a bit and then pulled his angel in his arms and into a deep, passionate kiss.

"_You're so perfect, baby_", he breathed, holding the smaller man in a tight embrace.  
>Gabriel pressed himself against the hunter,<br>seeking friction against his throbbing and painfully neglected erection.

"Sammy..please, want you..need you. Now!"  
>His voice was closer to moaning than to speaking and Sam once again remembered how much it turned his boyfriend on to suck his cock.<br>He kissed the angel again, harder this time and grabbed Gabe through the fabric of his jeans, feeling the other's moan vibrate against his own lips.

"_Gonna take real good care of you, gonna make you feel so good, babe._  
><em> Just come here, angel. Gonna fuck you nice and hard, just the way you like it<em>"

Sam knew how much Gabriel loved being talked to and even though it had felt a bit weird at first, he quickly came to enjoy it just as much.  
>Gabriel moaned and pulled Sam towards the bed, until his knee pits hit the frame.<p>

"Yeah, Sam..please, you gotta fuck me.. I need it so bad"  
>He let himself fall onto the bed and pulled Sam with him,<br>grinding desperately against him.  
>Sam hissed at the feeling of the rough denim against his sensitive erection.<p>

"_Gabriel...clothes...off. Now_.", he mumbled between heated kisses and rough grabs.  
>The archangel snapped and finally they were skin to skin,<br>both of them groaning at the long-craved feeling.

Sam felt the angel's fingers all over his body and if he hadn't known better,  
>he'd have sworn that Gabriel had at least 20 of those,<br>every single one sending little jolts of arousal through his body and straight to his dick.

He growled and attacked his lover's mouth once again,  
>forcing his tongue inside and letting his teeth scrape lightly against the pink, swollen lips.<p>

His own hands finding their way to Gabriel's cock,  
>wrapping around the familiar length,<br>stroking up and down in an agonizingly slow pace,  
>spreading precome to slick up the motion.<p>

When the smaller man began to squirm under him,  
>Sam let go of him and pushed himself up,<br>so he was kneeling between Gabriel's spread legs.

He pulled the angel up to his knees, facing him and let his eyes take in every detail of the gloriously naked man in front of him.  
>The messy hair sticking to his forehead, the once golden, now almost black eyes and his mouth, letting out tiny, pleading whimpers.<p>

Sam mouthed at Gabriel's neck,  
>leaving a trail of little bites and licks down the trickster's chest until he reached his groin.<br>By now they both were too far gone for any more teasing,  
>so Sam swallowed Gabriel down in one swift movement.<p>

The archangel keened, bucking his hips as Sam sucked hard at the neglected flesh.  
>The hunter swirled his tongue around the tip, then licking along the shaft,<br>feeling the thick vein pulse on the underside.  
>He tasted bitter precome on his tongue and forced the hot member deeper into his throat.<p>

Gabriel moaned,  
>loud enough to let the whole motel know what they were doing and Sam shivered at the sound and the fact<br>that he made this celestial being make those sexy noises.

Sam hummed around the angel,  
>forcing a wrecked groan from Gabriel,<br>but before he could find his release,  
>Sam pulled off his wet, leaking cock and just gave the tip tiny kitten-licks.<p>

"Fuck! Sam..stop..please stop teasing and just FUCK ME!"  
>Gabriel pleaded, his voice shaky and almost wrecked.<p>

Sam couldn't help but kiss him, he loved turning the archangel – the fucking archangel – into this moaning and quivering mess.  
>The smaller man pressed himself against Sam and returned the kiss,<br>hot mouth and tongue meeting Sam's, not willing to let any amount of space between them.  
>"Come on, Sam..take me, I..want you! So bad.." he gasped.<p>

"_Such a dirty mouth for an angel_", he growled and nibbled on his boyfriend's bottom lip.  
>Gabriel whined and Sam noticed only now that the shorter man had two fingers in his magically lubed hole,<br>fucking himself with hard shoves of the digits.

Now it was Sam's turn to let out a groan.  
>This was just too hot and he was fairly sure he could get off only watching Gabriel touch himself,<br>how his mouth went slack, tiny gasps escaping his lips as his fingers pounded into himself.  
>Sam pulled off the angel and shoved him onto his back again.<p>

Without any hesitation he slid a finger in his lover along with Gabriel's own,  
>drawing the hottest noises from him.<br>Sam could never get enough of this. Not in a hundred years.

Hearing Gabriel pant his name,  
>feeling his hot entrance twitch around his finger, seeing him shivering from pleasure.<br>Turning one of the most powerful beings in existence into a shivering mess.

Gabriel lasted only a few more hard thrusts until he squirmed and begged Sam to finally get on with it and well...a man could only take so much.  
>Sam pulled his lube-slicked finger out and leaned down for a hard and desperate kiss as he positioned himself at his boyfriend's entrance.<br>He felt Gabriel's high pitched whines vibrate through him and finally eased himself into him.

The angel tensed beneath him, arching his back and pushing towards him, eager and needy –  
>just the way Sam loved seeing him.<p>

"Sa – ah- Sam! Please, just..do me! Please!"  
>Sam could barely understand the words between the pants and sobs that emerged from Gabriel,<br>but he knew what the smaller man begged for anyway  
>and so he pulled back a little and snapped his hips forward with almost brutal force,<br>picking up a fast and hard pace, feeling the angel shiver and hearing him moan and babble undefinable words.

Sam took a moment to admire the sight of the angel spread out on the bed, eyes closed,  
>cheeks flushed pink and so fucking beautiful.<br>He let his hands roam over the smaller body under him, feeling every muscle quiver.  
>The skin under his fingers was hot and smooth, the angel's body moving against his own.<p>

Sam grabbed Gabriel's legs and pushed them up, until his knees almost touched his chest.  
>This angle now gave him finally access to something hidden deep inside the other man.<br>His next thrust hit Gabriel's prostate and the angel moaned loudly, throwing his head back and wrapping a hand around the base of his own cock to stop himself from coming right away.  
>Sam felt Gabriel's hole twitching around him and – Fuck! That felt amazing.<p>

"_Ah..yes, baby! You – oh god – you're so fucking hot, I..._"  
>Sam panted, jolts of pleasure shooting through his body with each shove.<br>"_I can't tell you how long I've been thinking about this, about fucking you, holding you, making you mine.._."  
>By now Gabriel was reduced to shivers and moans and "Yes Sam" 's and little sobs, showing just how wrecked he was.<p>

Sam leaned down, his mouth at Gabriel's ear, his hips thrusting forward even more forceful,  
>nailing the angel's prostate over and over again and panted all sorts of filth to his lover.<br>Gabriel whined and shivered under him, lost in pleasure and so fucking close.  
>"<em>Oh my...Gabe!<em>", Sam panted, holding onto Gabriel's hips tighter and slamming into him faster.

"_Gonna come, Baby..You feel so good – all hot and tight around my dick._  
><em>You have no idea what you do to me, how gorgeous your body is, how fucking hot you look like this – all flushed and desperate,<br>your hole clenching around my dick, your hands fisting the sheets – you should see yourself._"  
>He felt the pressure behind his navel increase as Gabriel trembled and buried one of his hands in Sam's hair, pulling just a little too hard.<p>

"Sammy.." breathed the angel,  
>eyes rolling back into his head, panting hard.<br>Sam felt his balls tighten and kept thrusting, chasing his climax.

"_You are mine.._" he growled and bit into Gabriel's neck as he came,  
>shooting his release into his lover, holding onto him as he felt him tense and hitting his orgasm as well.<p>

Sam quickly leaned down, closing his mouth around Gabe's softening cock,  
>sucking and licking every drop of white his tongue could find until Gabriel was quivering and squirming from the over-stimulation,<br>burying his fingers in Sam's hair trying to pull him off, moaning open mouthed from pleasure mixed with growing pain.

Sam loved it.

He felt Gabriel's toes curl against his calves trying to wiggle out from beneath the hunter but Sam's hands on his hips held him firmly in place.  
>The angel's groans became louder and more pleading when one of Sam's fingers pushed a little into his twitching hole,<br>rubbing over the abused rim, gliding through the mess of sperm and lube.

"Sam..Stop, please! 's too much.."  
>Sam smirked and finally let go of Gabriel's cock,<br>pulling out his finger and placing gentle and soothing kisses on Gabriel's hips and thighs.

"_Shh..calm down now..i got you.._"  
>He mumbled soft, kind words while covering his boyfriend in tiny fond kisses.<br>He pulled the still shaking angel in his arms, holding him close and giving him time to recover. Gabriel's eyes were closed, he looked tired and entirely fucked out.

Sam smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
>"<em>I love you"<em>, he said, caressing Gabriel's cheek.  
>The angel opened his eyes, smiling tiredly.<p>

"Love you more.." he mumbled before snapping once and cleaning them both up –  
>as much as he loved sex he hated being sticky and dirty.<p>

Then he cuddled closer to Sam's chest,  
>humming deep and affectionate, sounding almost like a cat's purr.<br>The hunter closed his arms around him, pulling a blanket over them and drawing little soothing circles on Gabriel's shoulder,  
>whispering words of praise and love in his ear before falling asleep with his angel in his arms.<p>

~ende~


End file.
